clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Command Room
:Were you looking for the EPF Command Room? The Command Room was a very secretive base in Club Penguin, hidden behind the PSA Headquarters through a cabinet which served as a door. Only agents in the Elite Penguin Force were able to access this room. To gain access, players had to use a code from the video game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, or transfer coins from said game. They would then receive the EPF Certificate, allowing clearance. The Command Room contained a wealth of top secret information and gadgets, meant only for EPF use. After the PSA Headquarters was destroyed by Herbert P. Bear, the Command Room was shut down. However, while the Command Room itself was not damaged from the Popcorn Explosion, it was instead adopted as the main agency. The Command Room was subsequently replaced by the EPF Command Room for the EPF's base of operations. The center of the room is occupied by a large table, surrounded by chairs, for holding meetings. The gray metallic center is able to retract and can store things. There is a display monitor on the wall, which was used by The Director of the EPF to communicate. Various wires protrude from the walls, and other things are hung up as well, such as a portrait of an agent, a map of Club Penguin, and others. Shelves with various disks and a filing cabinet are near the door. On the right side of the room, there is the Robo-Locator, and a trash can. In the video game, the Robo-Locator, due to being a plot device, is replaced with the Command Coach. Interactable objects *Players could alter the room in multiple ways by clicking on or mousing over various objects, similar to how in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, objects could be interacted with by tapping them with the stylus. The objects are as follows: **Clicking the center of the table in the middle of the room causes it to show various folders, a badge, and sunglasses. Clicking it again causes it to retract, and a third click results in it showing a java bag, mugs of coffee, and small piles of plastic cups. Yet another click retracts the center, and a fifth click results in some pizza boxes and slices of pizza. Another click resets the cycle. **Mousing over the stack of disks on top of the filing cabinet causes them to flip. **Mousing over the trash bin next to the Robo-Locator adds more paper to it, similar to the Recycle Bin furniture. **Mousing over the portrait of the penguin on the left wall causes the penguin to change color. The default is limegreen, then turns to light blue, then Red, then yellow with Clown Hair and a Clown Suit. The cycle then resets. **The large TV on the wall shows all the same channels as the various kinds of television furniture items, except for the hockey channel. These channels can be cycled through by clicking on the TV. Additionally, the channel with two penguins talking has a caption "THIS CONVERSATION WOULD PROBABLY BE A LOT MORE INTERESTING WITH SOUND...HUH?" Parties *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Command Room was decorated for the holidays. Red tinsel, ornaments, and ribbons were hung on the wall. There was a nutcracker and small Christmas tree by the island map, some presents in the corner, and a melting snowman dressed like an agent by the shelves. There were also stockings hung on the table, and Christmas cards on top. The blue and pink penguins on the "talking channel" were also wearing a Santa Hat and Elf Hat, respectively. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the Command Room was again decorated for the holidays. Red tinsel was hung over the monitor and on the table, wreaths surrounded the island map and penguin portrait (which donned a Santa costume) and a small Christmas Tree was in the middle of them. The file cabinet was covered in wrapping paper, and a present was next to the adjacent shelves. Stockings hung from the monitor, and the two penguins on the conversation channel again wore hats. Trivia *Although the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force video game was released on November 1, 2008, the code card that unlocked the EPF Certificate, which provided access to this room, could not be redeemed until November 24, 2008. *Before the EPF Command Room was rebuilt in 2014, the cabinet that led to the original Command Room from the PSA HQ was visible in the bottom left corner of the room. However, it had no function. *This room is one of eight rooms to be removed completely from Club Penguin, the other seven being the Sport Shop, the HQ, the VR Room, the Ninja Hideout, the Recycling Plant, the Cave Mine, and the Stage. *The Command Room had the shortest existence of any permanent room in Club Penguin. When it was destroyed, it had only been an accessible room for 1 year, 6 months, and 29 days. Gallery Parties Christmas Party 2008 Command Room.png|Christmas Party 2008 Holiday Party 2009 Command Room.png|Holiday Party 2009 Names in other languages SWF *Command Room *Music Geographic location Category:Places Category:2008 Category:EPF